


Rain

by keijisramen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAkaKuroKen Week, Kenma is allergic to rain, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Rain, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, bokuakakuroken, pre bokuken, we need more bokuken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijisramen/pseuds/keijisramen
Summary: And that was when i met him,my life would only begin to change for the better
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 16
Kudos: 98
Collections: Bokuakakuroken





	1. First Encounter

_ And that was when i met him,  _

_ my life would only begin to change for the better. _

* * *

Golden cat eyes met orange piercing ones that reminded him of an owl. He felt his face flush but not in your typical fairy tail way. You see, Kenma Kozume was allergic to rain and he was unfortunate enough to get caught in the middle of a storm. As thunder continued to erupt in the skies dropping heavy rain, Kenma felt himself panic more under the building he decided to take cover under. He impatiently watched the rain droplets fall as he pulled his hood over his head more,  _ just to be safe.  _

That was when a stranger with those piercing eyes left the building. Kenma hadn’t realized where he took shelter; he just saw a shield to protect himself.  _ ‘This is why i never go out.’  _ Kenma found himself thinking, his eyes widened when he realized the eye contact was still lingering with the stranger. He quickly looked away and bit his lip nervously. ‘ _ Don't speak to me please..’  _

Thankfully the stranger seemed to read his mind then nodded and went on his way. Kenma doesn't want their eye contact to disappear, this was an unusual feeling for him. As several hours passed the stranger returned only to look at kenma with such soft eyes, Kenma was sitting on the cold ground under the cover, the rain still pouring, although Kenma hoped it would end soon.

“Hey ki-“ the owl eyed stranger spoke

Kenma loved the sound of his voice, he couldn’t say that though. Instead he spat back “Don't call me kid. Look please pretend I’m not her-“ 

“Do you want to come inside, you look cold” Bokuto spoke so gently kenma wanted to melt

“I- I’m fine honestly… thank you”

“That’s not good enough for me, I’m Bokuto by the way and you’re coming inside.” Bokuto held out a hand, Kenma bit his cheek nervously and stood up following the man inside. Of course kenma managed to find his way to an apartment building, just his luck. Kenma hadn’t realized how cold he truly was until he hit the air conditioning in Bokuto's apartment, sending a shiver down his spine. Bokuto seemed to take notice “um i can draw you a hot bath so you can warm up and not get sick, i do have a few questions though but that can wait for after.”

Kenma looked at him with wide eyes “I’m already intruding enough-“

“Seriously shut up and take my hospitality. I'll go draw the bath and ill dry your clothes”Bokuto grinned as he walked to a room Kenma guessed was the bathroom. Hearing the water run he began to panic,  _ why am I here? This place looks nice… he’s a little pushy.. crap I haven’t told him my name.. _

Kenma was pulled out of his thoughts when Bokuto called for him. He made his way towards the room Bokuto disappeared to and sighed softly “kenma”

Bokuto turned to meet the smaller boy and smiled “hey kenma, its nice to meet you. Now get in the bath and i'll dry your clothes so they’ll be ready when you’re done”

Kenma nodded slowly as he watched Bokuto leave the room for him to strip, he was thankful to get rid of those clothes. Once he was naked he put the clothes by the door then got into the bath, wincing softly at his red skin hitting the warm water. Bokuto knocked on the door after a while before poking his head in “hey your clothes are done I’m going to-“ bokuto's eyes widened at kenmas bright red skin “set them on the counter….. Did I get the water too hot? I’m so sorry-“

“Um no it's fine- i - I’m allergic to rain…” kenma looked at him

“Huh?” 

“I know- believe i know how crazy it sounds but i am..” Kenma frowned softly 

“That’s so rare.. interesting. Anyways i'll be out in the kitchen.” Bokuto turned around and pulled out his phone texting akaashi:

**_AGaaahsiiii_ **

**_You’ll never believe what happened today…._ **

**_What happened Bokuto-san?_ **

  
  


**_I met this guy outside the apartments and_ **

**_He's allergic to rain?! What are the odds??_ **

**_Is he really? Do you know him?_ **

**_Do I need to come over?_ **

**_Bokuto-san answer me_ **

**_Bokuto._ **

Bokuto looked up to see kenma standing at the kitchen entry, his phone continued to ding at least fifteen more times before Bokuto managed to break eye contact and check, sending back a simple 

**_I’m fine. Gtg_ **

Kenma seemed nervous, fiddling with his hoodie sleeves and looking down. Bokuto smiled “would you like tea? I’m sure you’re still a little cold”

“Thank you.. I’m sorry to intrude again”

Bokuto waved him off and smiled “not a problem, is green tea okay?” He watched kenma nod then smile some.  _ So he does smile.. _

Kenma sat on the bar stool and held the cup of green tea in his hands, lightly blowing on the hot liquid. Bokuto watched him too intently yet again making eye contact with the cat like boy. “You can stay here until the rain lets up”

Kenma took a sip of the tea then smiled “thank you..” he looked around his eyes finding the tv and game console “ehhh? Do you play?” Kenma nodded in response “that’s my job”

Bokutos eyes widened “ehhh? Wait- are you?”

“Kodzuken? Yeah..” 

“No fucking way!”


	2. Two Weeks and Thank You's

**_AGaaahsiiii_ **

**_I havent seen him in 2 weeks!_ **

**_do u think he's okay?_ **

_what_ **_if he got caught in another storm_ **

**_what if he died_ **

**_oh god_ **

**_he was too pretty to die_ **

**_Bokuto-san_ **

**_claim down please_ **

**_we can search for him later_ **

**_but as for right now, focus on eating_ **

**_how did you?_ **

his thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, bokuto getting down from the bar stool then walking to the door. he wasnt expecting anyone to drop by, as he opened the door there was akaashi with a brown bag "because i know you" he spoke as if he was replying to bokutos message. "you need to eat"

"listen i know. but seriously what if he's sick somewhere- what if he- ive been messaging his YouTube videos and he hasn't responded!" bokuto frowned as he sat back on the bar stool. akaashi sighed softly as he pulled out the food "what if he has a boyfriend?" 

bokuto looked up "speaking of boyfriends, how are you and kuroo?" 

"pain-in-the-ass-kuroo-san and I are good. hes stressed and over working himself like usual and I keep trying to get him to relax but then I'm the one stressed. I think we need someone else to help even us out." Akaashi looked at bokuto then smiled "but thank you for introducing us"

bokuto nodded "of course. but another person?" 

"yeah, why not? the more the merrier right? also part of me is worried im not enough for kuroo in bed" Akaashi sighed "sometimes i get so stressed im not interested and I don't want to hurt him" 

"so you definitely need someone to calm you all down. hmmm I don't know about sharing though." Bokuto spoke before taking a bite of his sandwich. he looked out the window and frowned as water droplets began to fall "i swear this rain is happening too often" 

a knock came from the door. bokuto looked at Akaashi then the door "was kuroo coming over?' 

"not that I know of" 

bokuto got up and made his way over to the door again. opening the door to see a breathless kenma. bokutos breath hitched as he took in the sight, kenma hood up over his head, black skinny jeans and combat boots. he looked good, _too good._ bokuto shook his head then made eye contact with him

"h-hey- im sorry its out of the blue- I baked you cookies and apple pie as a thank yiu but then it started raining again and I had to run. I dont run often-" kenma gasped for air as he handed the pie container and a small bag of cookies.

bokuto smiled wide "i love them, you don't need to thank me anyways would you like to some in again? AGASHSIII WE HAVE COMPANY " bokuto yelled. 

akaashi was proud at first at how soft spoken bokuto was being. as if he was afraid to scare kenma, sure enough when bokuto yelled at Akaashi he was pretty sure he saw the pudding head jump. it was only a matter of time before the pudding head found out anyways. akaashi smiled softly as he watched the timid boy walk inside "hi im akaashi, I've heard a lot about yo-" he squeaked when bokuto hit his arm "your YouTube channel." Akaashi shot glares at bokuto. 

kenma found himself bright red "i- thanks. I'm Kozume kenma but kenma is fine" Akaashi nodded "did you get wet or are you okay? I have to admit it's rare to hear about a rain allergy. have you always had it?"

kenma nodded "my clothes are soaked like last time it was a few drops and I layered this time. from what I can remember I've been allergic to rain. I know its rare but I cant help it."

akaashi gave a soft smile "i know you can't. it has been raining a lot lately but on that note I'm going to see if tetsuro is awake. finish eating Bokuto-san. nice meeting you kenma." 

kenma nodded "nice meeting you too akaashi." he watched the raven haired man leave then squeaked when his smaller body was engulfed by bokutos larger one. "i-im fine-"

"i was so worried!" bokuto pulled away, owl eyes meeting cat ones

"you were worried? about me?" kenma asked confused watching bokuto nod "im sorry for making you worry." 

bokuto waved him off as he went to finish his breakfast. "its alright, you're fine so no worries there. also have you eaten?" as if on cue kenmas stomach growled. he turned bright red and looked away mumbling "im not hungry" 

bokuto eyed the smaller pudding head "why lie? you obviously are. come sit ill make you breakfast" 

"what? no! I can't ask you to do that-"

"you arent asking. I'm telling you. there's a difference now sit." Bokuto watched kenma quickly move to the bar stool next to where he was. he gave a soft grin at the obedience of the smaller boy, shaking his head he walked to the fridge. "eggs and bacon okay? that really seems to be all I have right now..." 

"t-thats perfect thank you" kenma smiled some and looked down

bokuto nodded and started cooking him breakfast, humming softly as he did so. "can i ask why today? for you to come back?"

"it said it wasn't supposed to rain today... but the weather clearly lies." kenma pouted "I wanted to come sooner but the rain was so heavy.."

bokuto found himself grinning, he put the food onto a plate then walked over to kenma, placing it in front of him. "you wanted to come sooner huh? what? couldn't get enough of me?" he leaned forward some with a smirk 

kenma felt his cheeks go red as he looked at bokuto. _he's too close!!! he's too close!! what do we do?! p a n i c._ kenma bit his lip "i-i like the sound of your voice- um-"

bokuto pulled back his face soften "my voice huh? haven't heard that one before" 

kenma hid his face in his hands "why did i say that..." he mumbled softly 

bokuto sat back down and smiled at the flustered boy "hey, its sweet dont worry about it. honestly I don't mind it" 

kenma looked up face still flushed. "okay.. im sorry if that was weird-"

"it wasnt. I like your voice too, I also like how flustered you get and when you smile." Bokuto grinned cheeky 

the pudding haired man quickly turned his head to hide his blush forming. bokuto laughed softly "eat up or itll get cold." 


	3. First Date - How Does This Work?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto asks kenma on a date after falling into a routine of spending rainy days with him. Kenma is anxious over the date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys have no idea how much your comments mean to me. I was thinking the next two chapters will be longer to only make the story 5 chapters?? thoughts? ❣

kenma and bokuto had fallen into a routine. They spent _every_ rainy day together, usually bokuto finding his way to kenmas apartment and watching him play games/stream then he would play with. bokuto had gotten quite good at games because of this, he had kenma to thank. bokuto this time was nervous, he had gotten caught in a big tropical storm which caused kenma to stare at the door in panic. he told himself it was later than bokutos usually arrived and the storm was too much for him. kenma huffed softly as he still stared at the door, hearing a knock then "KENMA! KENMA IM HERE!" from outside. kenma felt his heart flutter as he opened the door, towel already in his hand "youre late." kenma teased 

bokuto gave a gentle laugh and looked at the smaller boy "im sorry to keep you waiting. the storm got pretty bad outside-"

"go shower and change. ill grab your extra clothes and set them in the bathroom." kenma walked into his room to grab bokutos extra set of clothes. oh right, bokuto has a draw with his extra clothes in case of super rainy days or in case he sleeps over. it had definitely fallen into a routine, once or twice a week -whenever it rained purse- bokuto would stay the night at kenmas or vice-versa. this time bokuto was staying over and he was beyond nervous about it. bokuto made his way into the bathroom and stripped his shirt, kenma squeaking softly when he walked in without knocking "ah! sorry!-"

"hey kenma, its okay." bokuto watched kenma turn bright red and nod "ill grab your clothes when you're in the shower to dry them-"

"kenma you're not touching my clothes. you know you cant-"

"I want to help you!"

bokuto sighed softly, as he walked to kenma. he dried his hands on the towel then cupped kenmas face "no kenma. I wont allow you to help, not with this." 

kenmas face turned bright red, golden eyes staring to meet bokutos. kenma had to admit bokuto looks good with his hair down and it looks super soft without all the silly gel he put in it. bokuto gave a gentle smile as he gazed into kenmas eyes, kenma found himself reaching up to run his fingers through bokutos hair. kenma looked at his hand as he gently moved his fingers through the salt and pepper hair, watching bokutos eyes close gently. kenma wanted to get on his tip toes and steal as many passionate kisses as he could; however, he bit his lip and moved his hand away "the shower will get cold, youll get sick" kenma quickly walked out of the bathroom to wash his hands. bokuto was left speechless. 

after the shower he nearly cheered at the warm clothes waiting for him. he then dried his hair down, thinking kenma would enjoy seeing his hair down. maybe he could get the pudding hair lad to play with his hair. he went to throw his clothes into the dryer and bokuto found kenma on the couch looking out the window. kenma seemed lost in thought which seemed to end when bokuto came laying across his lap. this was also a routine, they became rather snuggly together. bokuto being more needy for affection or attention than kenma but kenma seemed more than happy to oblige. 

"you looked lost in thought, whatcha thinking about kitten?" bokuto looked up at kenma, watching the smallers face turn red at the pet name. that was new, bokuto wasn't sure why he said it instead of the others name but he knew he wanted to call kenma that more. 

"I wish I could dance in the rain, it always seemed so fun in the movies." kenma spoke looking down at bokuto. bokuto gave a gentle smile "im sure it'll cause you sickness after" 

kenma only nodded as he started to play with bokutos hair "your hair is so fluffy when you wear it down" 

bokuto nuzzled into kenmas delicate touch, something about kenmas touch made bokuto feel like he was in space, floating on a cloud so high he was terrified to come down. "hey kitten?" 

"hm?" kenma looked at him 

"would you want to go on a date with me? maybe a double date?" bokuto asked softly 

"I would love that, a double date? that should be fine. just let me know when" 

"um tomorrow night by chance?" 

"eh? that soon? it should be fine. can i ask who's going?" kenma looked at him 

"Akaashi who you met and his boyfriend tetsuro" bokuto looked up 

"ah, the one that wanted another partner or something?" 

bokuto nodded as he snuggled into kenmas stomach. bokuto was incredibly needy today, kenma just gave a gentle smile and rubbed his head watching the elder drift to sleep. 

♡

kenma hadnt officially been on a date before. what should he wear? what was bokuto going to wear? what was everyone else wearing? kenma felt himself beginning to panic. _what if it rains?_ the last thing kenma wanted was to embarrass bokuto in front of his friends. the doorbell ringing made him panic even more, he wasnt ready yet. he had showered and gotten ready except for his clothes. he opened the door in his boxers and a t-shirt seeing bokuto in slacks and a button up with flowers in his arms. kenmas face flushed as bokuto handed him the flowers "i figured you would need a distraction, i felt your panic from outside." 

kenma bit his lip nervously as he nodded, going to place the flowers in some water. bokuto walked back into kenmas room picking out black slacks and a black button up. he figured it would look good on kenma. kenma found his way to where bokuto was and gave a gentle smile "thanks for helping, ill be out shortly." bokuto nodded and headed out to text akaashi

**AGaaahsiiii**

_**Kenma is getting ready** _

_**Be there shortly** _

_**Is formal still right** _

_**Yes Bokuto-san.** _

_**Do you think kenma will agree?** _

_**I hope so. Id love for you two to join us.** _

_**He may.** _

_**He's a little anxious** _

_**So ease into it.** _

_**will do.** _

_**see you soon ;)** _

bokuto found himself staring at his phone, akaashi never used emotions. it had to be kuroo texting him from akaashis phone. kenma cleared his throat softly and looked at bokuto "is this okay?"

bokuto swore his jaw hit the floor seeing kenma "you look amazing i- wow." kenma looked away his face turning red "i like your hair too, cute." he noticed kenmas hair half up in a bun. he had to admit he loved kenmas longer hair and it only seemed to grow longer each time bokuto saw the lad. they had chosen a restaurant only a block away in case it began to rain. kenma was grateful for that.

meeting kuroo was a handful to say the least, bokuto was a different person or maybe himself around the pair. a new chaotic energy forming between kuroo and bokuto to which kenma wasnt sure he liked nor disliked. seeing akaashi again was a slight relief for a familiar face. as they headed towards their dinner table akaashi had started discussing their relationship and the thought of opening up to another couple then continuing to say he would prefer bokuto and kenma to be the pair. kenma felt his cheeks burning, his ears ringing as voices started to sound distorted. why him? 

bokuto seemed to notice the change in kenmas mood, grabbing his hand under the table and giving it a soft squeeze to help bring kenma back to reality. kenma gave a sigh and a squeeze back, his breathing returning to normal. the golden eyes met gunmetal blue ones "w-why me? I mean this is my first date i-"

"because in a sense you're like me, calm, caring, anti chaotic and you dont seem to stress a lot. the problem if you didnt would be we need a balance, three is chaotic but four is amazing. also youre super attractive so why not? we'll spoil you" Akaashi grinned 

kenma bit his cheek and nodded "how would it work?"

bokuto glanced over at kenma then looked at Akaashi with a nod. akaashi began to explain "well youd be dating all three of us, we'd care for you when you're trapped inside because of the rain, we'd care for you when it's sunny out too, you can also spend time with us separately too we don't have to do everything together." 

kenma nodded following along, as he looked at the menu "three boyfriends huh? I've never had one. I'm not very good at saying how I feel"

"all we ask is you try. we don't know if somethings wrong unless you talk to us" kuroo spoke up 

kenma nodded softly as he took a bite of his food. "I mean i would like time to think about it if thats alright-"

"of course take as much time as you need" Akaashi smiled 

kenmas heart fluttered as hs looked at the three, he had to admit they were attractive and maybe this wouldn't be such a bad idea. he got their numbers once leaving the restaurant and he allowed bokuto to walk him back to his apartment, gently grabbing his hand as they walked back. bokuto found himself smiling at the smaller boy "you know you dont have to say yes, I was surprised myself"

kenma unlocked the door and invited bokuto in closing the door behind him. "I know i can say no" kenma laughed softly "did you want to stay the night?"

"I dont have to ken-"

"kitten. and I'd like you too" kenma spoke 

bokuto laughed "alright kitten I will then. question though"

kenma looked at him "what is it?" 

"you said you never had a boyfriend or been on a date- I just- that is a wild thought to me. there's no way- wait does that mean-" 

kenma pulled bokutos shirt down as he placed his lips gently to bokutos "youre my first kiss" he spoke pulling away 

"what- no way!" bokuto squeaked "there's no way!" 

"way" kenma laughed softly going to change, he slipped out of the dress clothes and changed into a hoodie and shorts. bokuto walked into the room once kenma was done and pulled him close "you deserve a better first kiss than that peck" he dipped his head down to meet kenmas lips the slight hunger from kenma displaying. bokuto wrapped his arms around the smaller boys waist as he moved his head to deepen the kiss. kenma was the first to pull away to pant for air. bokuto gave a soft chuckle looking at the overly flustered boy "see?" 

kenma could only nod, his brain had stopped working. 

"ill do it." 


	4. Discussions and Rainy days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow I didnt realize I haven't written this in a while 
> 
> f o r g i v e m e pls

"I'll do it"

kenma spoke looking at the three. his face had a slight pink tint at the thought of three boyfriends, he hasnt even had one. now he'd have three? amazing. bokuto shared a look with the other two as they grinned and got up from the couch to hug kenma. 

"wed love for you two to eventually move in with us, you can get your own room for now then we can share if you want. " akaashi spoke looking at kenma 

kenma nodded slowly "i guess i wouldn't mind living with people, it gets a little lonely but im grateful for Bokuto."

bokuto found himself grinning wide as he puffed up his chest and pointed to his chest "heck yeah!"

kenma rolled his eyes softly "when should we start the moving situation?" 

akaashi grinned "someones eager huh?"

"maybe. listen ive never had a boyfriend before and give me some time to adjust to three okay?" kenma looked at them 

the three nodded with gentle smiles. "of course"

♡

a week into living with bokuto, akaashi and kuroo and kenma was about to explode. he didnt realize how _fucking loud_ they were. akaashi not so much but he seemed really unphased by it. kenma honestly wasn't sure how he was doing it. as bokuto and kuroo came home from the gym they entered the room "AAAAGAAAAASSSHHHIII! KENMAAAAAAA!!" 

kenma walked out of "his" room for now at least until they shared a room. he looked at bokuto with a soft smile "have a good work out? I could never-" bokuto grinned as he walked to the smaller lad and hugged him 

"ew sweaty-" kenma whined as he hugged bokuto back. 

"hey hey hey we should all play a game or something while its raining outside" bokuto cheered

"after you shower." kenma turned his nose up

"you got it ken ken! ill be back babes!" 

kenma gave a gentle sigh as he watched bokuto leave, he walked to his room and grabbed his nintendo switch and the extra joy cons. he gave a soft hum as he set up the switch "um, what game?" he asked softly looking up at akaashi and kuroo.

the boys hearts swelled at the smaller kitten like boy, was he still nervous about the arrangement? was he scared of them?

"what game would you like to play?" akaashi asked softly

"oh- i dont know, how experienced in gaming are you?" 

"ive never played a game in my life" kuroo looked at him "something easy for bo and i please"

kenma nodded, he picked mario kart, hoping that would be the easiest for them. it wasnt. after six rounds bokuto whined and curled into kenmas side pouting, how cute. akaashi had won once which threw kenma off but he shook it off. kuroo wasnt that bad but he kept getting third, kenma finally took bokutos controller without him looking and played for him that round. seeing the boy light up as he got first place, he earned a look form akaashi and kuroo who only shrugged it off. 

kenma wasnt entirely sure why but he loved spending rainy days with them, even more so now that he got comfortable with living with them. kenma started sleeping in the big bed and learning that its okay to cuddle with akaashi and kuroo as well. he hated how quickly kuroo picked up on how kenma acted and reacted to certain things, he also hated how when panic attacks came kuroo was always the first to grab him and hold him like there was no tomorrow. kenma wondered what he did to deserve this, what he did to become so lucky. he wasnt entirely sure himself but god was he grateful. 

he was grateful to spend every rainy and sunny day with those three. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end


End file.
